


Caretaker!Romano x AB!Reader-Newborn Care

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Newborn AB and Romano gets to take care of you without losing his temper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!Romano x AB!Reader-Newborn Care

Romano was reading a book on how to look after a Newborn AB and for him well he read that he is gonna need lots and lots of patience which is something he is not good at but he will try to make the best of it since today he is gonna meet someone who is new to the whole thing and he hopes his charge will be easy to look after  
  
Meanwhile you hold onto a slip of paper that had the Nursery's address that a friend of yours gave you since the day you told them you are an AB which your friend told you that New ABs are considered newborns which gave you a confusing look about that term however you reached to your destination and began to knock on the door and there you saw the Southern Italian man in what it look like home clothes of a sweatshirt, sweats and an apron looking at you  
  
"Ciao how can I help-a you?" asked Romano with a quizzical look seeing how you began to feel a bit nervous  
  
"Hello I came here because I am well.....new to this whole thing" replied (your name)   
  
"Well-a then come in" replied Romano as he leads you inside where you were amazed seeing everything looking rather nice including the rooms and then he leads you to the sofa to chat which you sat on one side and the Southern Italian man on the other side of you while looking directly at you "Ok just-a letting you I am-a gonna be your Caretaker ok? I know you're not-a used to someone like-a me since it was my stupid fratello's idea. Seeing that you are-a new to this I guess you are a newborn Adult Bambino/a"  
  
"What does the term 'newborn' actually mean?" you asked while looking at Romano  
  
"Basically you're gonna be like a newborn bambino/a meaning you won't be able to do a lot of things for now so pretty-a much it means you're just-a starting out. So you will become familiar to your-a caretaker, sleep-a plenty and I will be feeding you milk instead of food. I know it might-a sound weird to you but I won't-a force you to do things that will make-a you uncomfortable. Do you understand?"  
  
You gave a soft nod which the Southern Italian soon gets up and offers you his hand which you take and then you stood up which he then begins to give you a tour of the Nursery from the bathroom, to the Playroom, the kitchen and then you see two Nurseries which are different from one another that you decided to peek at the first one which the walls were painted bright purple and sky blue stripes with a white flower and star decorations a large changing table containing the diapers and changing supplies a shelf with all sorts of Storybooks, a rocking chair by the window which has white curtains, and a large white crib that has a couple of plushies in it and above it was a mobile with pastel colored animals on it then Romano lightly taps your shoulder  
  
"This is for-a our more frequent clienti, but you will be-a staying in the this one" said Romano as he shows you the other one which is similar to the first one however it was completely white with some silver tones in decor, with the same furniture as the first one but instead of a crib there was a bassinet with its own curtain that has a soft feel to it "Come on now. Let's-a get you started"  
  
You walk over to the Nursery and then you were immediately picked up by Romano and sits you on the changing table so he can undress you and then begin the diapering process. After that you sit up while feeling the soft garment around your hips and then you hear it crinkle until Romano has a bottle of baby lotion and begins to open it to let out the cream and into his hands  
  
"Now I am gonna put this on you so it will-a give you the soft skin ok?"   
  
"Ok"  
  
With that Romano gently massages you with the lotion and that sweet lavender scent begins to fill your head with the sweet memories of nostalgia which you soon began to relax that made the Southern Italian realize that you were easy to look after since most older ABs can be a bit rowdy but with a Newborn its a whole easier so once he finishes putting the lotion on you he goes to the closet to find something for you to wear and finds a soft gown as well as some matching booties to dress you in   
  
"There are we go you were all-a set" said Romano he picks you up and holds you in a comfortable position while taking you to the kitchen to make you a bottle while being held you had your ear to his chest and you begin to listen to his heart which had a soothing beat to it that he began to notice once he made the bottle for you that made him smile seeing how cute you look which is something unusual for him due to always looking like if he was in a foul mood and now that you came along he started to soften up  
  
Once the bottle was made he takes you back to the Nursery with the bottle in hand he sits on the rocking chair while cradling you and then he slips the bottle in your mouth which you began to suckle on it and while he slowly begins to rock while this isn't usual for him he begins to sing to you  
  
 _Seta moneta  
le donne di Gaeta  
che filano la seta  
la seta e la bambagia  
bambini chi vi piace  
ci piace Giovanni  
che fa cantare i galli  
la chioccia coi pulcini  
i galli e le galline  
che fanno coccodèè  
canta gallina  
fa l'ovo domattina  
vicino al gallo rosso  
vicino al gallo bianco  
che fa chicchirichì  
  
_Hearing him sing to you sounded very sweet and harmonious as well like an angel. It's hard to believe that this man known to have a short fuse is really a gentle person I guess from others you have heard about him proved you wrong big time especially since he's really patient with you while you enjoy the creamy drink going inside really gave you a sense of warm, security and nostalgia  
  
 _Seta moneta  
le donne di Gaeta  
che filano la seta  
la filan troppo forte  
e fan tremar le porte  
le porte son d'argento  
e fanno cinquecento  
centocinquanta  
tutto il mondo canta  
  
_While still hearing the lullaby you began to get sleepy while slowly suckling on the bottle till the bottle becomes empty and then Romano gently removes the bottle from your mouth while rubbing your back which made you burp which made him chuckles and he continues to sing   
  
 _Canta lo gallo_  
risponde la gallina  
Madama Colombina  
s'affaccia alla finestra  
con tre colombe in testa  
Passan tre fanti  
su tre cavalli bianchi:  
bianca la sella,  
bianca la donzella,  
bianco il parafieno  
Seta moneta  
le donne di Gaeta  
che filano la seta  
la seta e la bambagia....  
  
....bambini vi è piaciuta?  
  
After that you fell asleep in his arms and Romano puts you in the bassinet and tucks you in while slipping a pacifier in your mouth which you begin to suck in your sleep soon he turns off the lights, turns the nightlight on and closes the door behind him. About an hour or so after your nap it was time for you to leave   
  
"Thank you so much for giving me a chance to relax and everything. It was so nice and I really did felt like a newborn sleeping so peacefully in what you told me"  
  
"It was no problem and I'm-a glad you enjoyed it" said Romano as he pats your head "You plan to come back?"  
  
"Of course I will come back and maybe I can bring a friend as well"  
  
"Sure the more friends is much-a better"  
  
"Ok" said (your name) as you leave the Nursery "Bye Papa"  
  
"Goodbye.........Bambino/a"  
  
With that Romano felt relaxed as well so maybe looking after a Newborn AB isn't so bad after all  
  
*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Clientili-Client
> 
> Bambino/a-Baby
> 
> Translation of the Lullaby:
> 
> Silk, money,  
> Women from Gaeta  
> Spinning silk,  
> Silk and cotton.  
> Children, who do you like?  
> We like John  
> Who makes roosters sing,  
> The broody hen and the chicks,  
> Roosters and hens  
> That say cluck, cluck.  
> Sing, hen,  
> Lay an egg tomorrow morning  
> Near the red rooster  
> Close to the white one  
> That goes cockle-doodle-do.
> 
> Silk, money,  
> Women from Gaeta  
> Spinning silk,  
> They spin it too strong  
> And make doors shake.  
> Doors are of silver  
> And make five hundred  
> One hundred and fifty  
> The whole world sings.
> 
> The rooster sings  
> The hen answers.  
> Lady Columbine  
> Looked out of the window,  
> Three doves on her head.  
> Three foot soldiers pass by  
> On three white horses:  
> White saddle,  
> White damsel  
> White palfrey**.  
> Silk, money,  
> Women from Gaeta  
> Spinning silk  
> Silk and cotton ....
> 
> Children .... did you like it?


End file.
